Stratigic Games
by LondonOnyx
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru go about their lives normally, but Kaoru has a dirty little secret and a game to play. HikaKao, possible twincest  i suck at summaries


I could faintly hear somebody calling my name, but I couldn't make it out fully. Quite frankly, I was trying _not_ to. I was daydreaming. It was a sick, perverted, wretched daydream, but nobody else needed to know that. I had grown accustomed to these little fantasies, and now accepted them freely and whenever possible. At first I thought it was very wrong, very twisted, but then I figured, if they were in my own brain, they would be fine.

However, they _wouldn_'_t_ be fine if that scratchy, high-pitched voice kept echoing through my eardrums. I was about to ignore it again, but then I heard another voice. This voice was silky, smooth, deep, and rich. It didn't echo and give me headaches; it simply filled my brain with warm fuzzy delight.

It was Hikaru, calling my name. And no matter how tempting it was to ignore it and continue my daydream, I had to give in.

I sighed, "What do you guys want?"

Haruhi was the first to snap at me, "Kaoru! You fell asleep! During class!"

"I wasn't sleeping Haruhi."

"Then what where you doing!"

_Trying to ignore you, obviously._ "Simply put, I was daydreaming. Why do you care?"

That's when Hikaru cut in, hissing, "Haruhi! You better keep your voice down or the teacher will hear you!"

She frowned at him and went back to taking notes on the Math lesson. Then he gave me the 'What's up?' look. I shrugged and mouthed 'Nothing' before going back to work. But this was Hikaru, and he simply did not let things go. Throughout the entire day, during every class, he would shoot me a look to make sure I wasn't daydreaming again. During lunch he grilled me about it.

"Kaoru you can't doze off like that!"

"Hikaru I wa-"

"Especially in math!"

"Wha-?"

"You need all the help you can get in that class..."

"That's not v-"

"But as I was saying, Kaoru, you can't-"

Since talking wasn't letting me get a word in edge-wise, I decided to yell. "Hikaru!" I screamed. That got his attention. "Would you stop pestering me about this? I only did it once, in one class. Get off my back will you? It wasn't even for very long. And I already know how to do that, it was review remember?"

My comment earned me a very weird look from my twin. I made a mental note to practice that face when I got home.

"Kaoru...Kaoru, you've been dazed in almost every class for weeks. And trust me, I know." He smirked and whispered, "I can tell, because your cheeks turn pink and you mutter my name a few times..."

_WHAT? D-do I really? Oh no oh no oh no!_ "H-Hikaru...y-you're kidding right?" He shook his head. _Crap! This is devastating! Mortifying! Oh no..._

Suddenly Hikaru laughed. "Wh-what?" I stuttered embarrassingly.

"You should see the look on your face right now. You look humiliated. You should save that one for the Host Club." Then he smiled and hugged me, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks as I shook my head hard. I ended up giving myself a headache. Hikaru only laughed at me and muttered "Fine, fine."

He looked like he was going to say something else, but thankfully the bell rang and I dashed off ahead of him to class.

The afternoon classes seemed to drag on forever as I tried not to daydream. Twice more I caught Hikaru looking at me, and twice more I felt like flipping him off. But I didn't, I kept my composure and simply smiled back at him like the good little brother I wanted so badly to be. And that was true, I really did want to be the little brother Hikaru wanted, but if he ever knew what went on in my now slightly insane mind, I was almost certain he would never accept me. With that in mind, I focused on English and made it through the day alive.

The final bell was a miracle, and I was practically bouncing off the walls to go home. But when I saw Tamaki walk into the classroom, my hopes were dashed. We had Host Club today, and I had completely forgotten.

But that didn't answer the question of why in the world Tono was walking into our classroom, Kyouya close in tow. I contemplated hiding, but there didn't seem to be any good enough spaces I could squeeze into. And once he was jumping up and down and waving at us, I figured we had already been seen. So I sighed and caught up with Hikaru, who was already talking to Kyouya.

"Kaoru! You can talk to Daddy can't you!"

"...What?"

Tamaki pouted and pointed at Hikaru, "He says he's too good to talk to Daddy!"

I glanced at him and saw him smirk, roll his eyes, and continue his conversation with the Host Club's Shadow King. Turning back to Tamaki, I muttered, "Actually Boss, I have a question. Why are you in our classroom? We were going to go to the Host Club anyway." _Might as well lie and make him happy._

I realized that was a really stupid question when he bounded over to Haruhi and offered to carry her things. Soon after, Kyouya followed the both of them out the door. I turned to Hikaru and was about to ask him if he remembered the script, when I noticed he was staring at me.

"Um...Hikaru? Do I have something on my face or something?" He jumped and blinked at me. "Hikaru!" I grinned, "Where you daydreaming?"

He stuck his tongue out at me and latched his arm through mine. "Just...testing something," was the only reply I got.

* * *

Authors Notes

I swear I won't forget this one! :D


End file.
